yo estoy aqui
by Zab Monteith Hudson
Summary: Minato sabia como hacer sentir especial a Kushina, pero ella sabía que a veces el también necesitaba saber que era el único hombre en su vida.
1. Kushina

**YO ESTOY AQUÍ**

_KUSHINA_

Caminar por las calles de Konoha parecía tarea fácil, sobre todo para cierta pelirroja hiperactiva, y normalmente lo era, después de todo nadie se metía con la habanera sangrienta, pero eso era cuando caminaba sola, yendo con su guapo novio rubio, esa ya era otra historia.

Todas las miradas se posaban en ellos, algunas para saber cada pequeño detalle de su relación, (no por nada eran la pareja actual más famosa de la aldea, no es que a ninguno le agradara la popularidad), pero no eran estas las que la molestaban, podía soportar con algo de esfuerzo a los curiosos, eran las otras mujeres, las que desnudaban a SU Minato en su imaginación, prácticamente violándolo, las que deseaban al perfecto hombre a su lado, eran esas las que la ponían furiosa.

-Buenos días Minato-san- una morena de ojos claros coqueteo descaradamente batiendo sus pestañas hacia él, y por si no fuera poco, su ya no tan perfecto novio le dedico una de sus hermosas sonrisas. La gota que derramo el vaso.

-Buenos di…- no lo dejo terminar, Kushina estiro la mano tomando la de él, reclamándolo y lo jalo, mejor dicho arrastro sin contemplación.- Shina… ¿qué pasa?- un escalofrió lo recorrió completo cuando sintió el chacra de su novia alterarse- ¿Kushina?

-Minato- su voz tétrica reflejo el coraje y odio que en ese momento sentía, lo que hizo que el ya de por si rubio cabello rebelde se erizara mas- ¿siempre debes sonreírle así a todas?

-¿Estas celosa?- pregunto temiendo por su integridad física, pero la única reacción que recibió fue que su pelirroja se detuviera de golpe y bajara la mirada completamente deprimida.

¿Estaba celosa? ¡Para nada, ella era Kushina Uzumaki, 'ttebane!... es solo que estaba completamente aterrorizada, ¿Qué si algún día Minato decidiera que ella no era suficiente para él? ¿Por qué quien era ella para merecer al rayo amarillo de Konoha, al mejor ninja? Ella era solo una revoltosa kunoichi, nada femenina con una horrible cabello grueso y de color rojo, además de ser contenedora de un monstruo, y él… él era perfecto, un cabello tan dorado que hasta el sol lo envidiaba, los ojos mas azules, bellos y llenos de paz que encontrarías en la faz de la tierra, era amable y tierno, valiente. Él lo era todo y ella era nada.

-¿Mina-chan? ¿Por qué…?- sus inseguridades la asaltaron otra vez, ¿Por qué ella? Pudiendo tener a cualquiera con tan solo señalar, él la había escogido a ella específicamente.

-Simplemente porque eres tú Shina- contesto sabiendo completamente cuales eran las razones de sus miedos- nadie se compara contigo. Tú me levantas y me das animo cuando estoy a punto de caer, cada día me haces mejor, confías en mi y te preocupas cuando las misiones se retrasan- su corazón se hincho de ternura al ver a su segura, dulce y hermosa novia hacer pucheros- pero sobre todo porque te amo solo a ti.

-Minato- su pequeño susurro estaba lleno de amor, adoración, agradecimiento. Como si él fuera su razón de vivir, en realidad lo era.

-Minato-san podría…- una vocecita empalagosa los regreso haciendo que Kushina volviera a enojarse y Minato rodara los ojos.

-Lo siento, no puedo, tengo que llevar a MI NOVIA a comer- su agarre se afirmo en su palma, sus ojos no se apartaron de ella mientras hacía énfasis en la palabra novia. Y de repente la sujetaba de la cintura, atrayendo su cuerpo al de él y posando sus labios en los de ella, dejando muy en claro que tenía dueña y su nombre era: Kushina Uzumaki.

Fue entonces que ella recordó el porqué estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, no era porque fuera el mejor ninja o el hombre perfecto, ni siquiera porque la había rescatado años atrás. No nada de eso, ella lo amaba porque la hacía sentir especial donde nadie más podía.


	2. Minato

_MINATO_

Para Kushina no había nada mejor que un buen plato de rameen después de una misión, un arduo entrenamiento o cualquier cosa.

Así que después de enterarse que su Mina-chan estaba entrenando a su equipo de mocosos y que tardaría, decidió ir a satisfacer su hambre, con su amado rameen.

-¡Viejo! Un plato extra grande- grito en cuanto entro al pequeño establecimiento.

-Así que… volviste antes Kushina-chan.

-Hola Hiazhi- volvió a gritar, dejando a más de media clientela algo sorda, pero todos estaban acostumbrados, era su característico entusiasmo, lo que hizo sonreír a su amigo ojiperla.

-Y viniste directo aquí, supongo- señalo la mochila olvidada a sus pies y se sentó en el único puesto disponible a su lado.

-¡Claro, no hay nada mejor que el rameen, dattebane!

-¿Minato lo sabe?- la sonrisa y pose que Kushina había hecho se congelaron y la única diferencia fue el violento sonrojo que invadió sus mejillas. Hiazhi se limito a reír- me refiero a que volviste antes.

-No- se permito sentirse triste por un momento, no lo había visto desde hace dos semanas. Pero su ánimo regreso cuando tuvo su tazón enfrente- planeaba ir a buscarlo, pero está entrenando… y tengo hambre.

-Nunca cambiaras Kushina- antes de que ella tomara sus palillos, hizo gala de su entrenamiento ninja de elite y se robo unos cuantos fideos.

-¡No toques mi rameen!

-Lo siento, lo siento…- siguió entre risas, sabiendo que ella no lo golpearía por esto, al menos no ahora cuando ella le debía un tazón y ella jamás retrocedía a su palabra. Volvió la vista y entonces el volvió a robarle más.

-¡Basta Hiazhi!- grito como niña pequeña, con puchero incluido. De haber sido cualquier otro ya estaría, probablemente, bueno tal vez había otra excepción, Minato. Pero era su amigo de la infancia, y le seguía debiendo un tazón, podía perdonarlo, solo esta vez.

Siguieron riendo y haciendo rabietas sin saber que toda la escena era observada por un rubio de ojos azules como el cielo ahora turbados como tormenta, preguntándose porque no había ido a buscarlo primero, entendía lo del rameen, y en cuanto se entero que su novia había regresado había terminado el entrenamiento antes y corrió hacia el lugar en donde sabia que la encontraría… pero nunca espero encontrarse con esto. Se acerco lenta y decididamente a ellos, asustando a todos los que estuvieran en su camino por el aura acecina que despedía.

-Creo que estas en mi lugar Hiazhi- hablo pausado, amenazador, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del Hyuga, quien se estremeció por su voz.

-Si, lo siento…- se levanto apresuradamente para ponerse detrás de su amiga en busca de protección. ¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado que su mejor amiga salía con el rayo amarillo de Konoha?

-Hola Shina- le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, dejando en claro quién era el novio.

-Hola Minato- contesto tratando de mantener la risa, pero para el ojiazul fue como un balde de agua fría el verla "tan seria", no bromas, no risas. Frunció el ceño y miro el plato que Teushi había acertado en darle, pero no pudo comer pensando en la reacción de la chica a su lado. Tal vez había exagerado, pero la cuestión era ¿Qué hacia ella con Hiazhi, compartiendo su amado rameen? Cuando hasta donde sabia ¡ella estaba en misión!

-Así que… regresaste antes

-Sí, todo fue mejor de lo que esperamos y Mikoto quería regresar lo más pronto posible para ver a Fubaka.- rio un poco, solo tenía un resfriado y su amiga casi sufre un infarto cuando se entero.

-¿Estás bien?- sus ojos recorrieron desde su cabello hasta sus pies, notando que era realmente afortunado de que una belleza así lo amara, era la mujer más hermosa de todo el país del fuego ante sus ojos, claro no solo ante los suyos, sabía que había muchos que opinaban lo mismo. Apretó los puños para tratar de tranquilizarse.

-No te preocupes tanto, puedo cuidarme sola- se arrepintió en cuanto lo dijo, realmente no quería decirlo con ese tono, lo amaba más que a su vida y ella sabía que el sentimiento era muto pero odiaba que la sobreprotegiera tanto, por eso nunca iba a misiones con el si podía evitarlo, la apartaba de toda la diversión, solo dejando que vigilara.

-¿Por qué no me buscaste?- susurro, tratando de ocultar su confusión ante sus palabras, no era la primera vez que se lo decía pero si era la primera estando en un lugar público.

-Lo hice, pero me dijeron que estabas con los mocosos y no quise interrumpir, además… tenía hambre.

-¿Y Hiazhi?- pregunto aun más bajo, tanto que Kushina tuvo que esforzarse para escucharlo y de nuevo tuvo que tratar de no reír.

-Lo encontré aquí- trato, realmente trato de parecer seria pero cuando vio el animo del rubio no pudo detener la sonrisa tierna que apareció en su rostro- es solo mi amigo, y si lo dices por el rameen, si es importante pero tengo algo más sagrado, que no compartiría ni por todo el oro del mundo- puso su mano sobre la de él, sonriendo insinuante, poniéndolo rojo- y te amo- lo dijo como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo, y es que para ella lo era. Sus miradas se entrelazaron, violeta con azul creando esa perfecta combinación que solo ellos conocían.

-Y aquí está mi discípulo casi hijo- un muy borracho Jiraya lo abrazo casi asfixiándolo, mientras la pelirroja lo miraba diciendo "muy oportuno"- y su revoltosa novia.

-Sensei- advirtió su alumno. El peliblanco lo observo durante cinco minutos y después a su novia, contando como su cabello comenzaba a levantarse por lo que decidió dejarla en paz, además no era tonto sabía que no era buena idea molestar a la habanera furiosa.

-Era broma, lo acepto lo fuiste cuando eras una pequeña niña, pero mírate ahora… toda una bellísima mujer- poniendo una mano en el muslo de la ojivioleta comenzó a sobarlo descaradamente. Ella sintió la furia crecer en su interior, aunque no fue la única. Estaba a punto de darle la razón al kyubi quien le gritaba que parara esto, que era asqueroso incluso para él y que le rompiera cada hueso del cuerpo cuando la mano indiscreta desapareció, reapareciendo junto con su propietario a 5 metros de donde había estado, medio inconsciente y con un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

-Se lo advertí, Sensei- nadie lo vio moverse, la única señal de que él había empujado al sannin fue la mirada azul eléctrico que tenía en su rostro, si las miradas fueran pistolas, Jiraya llevaría tiempo muerto- le dije hace mucho que no la tocara- los ojos violetas se agrandaron mas mientras pasaban de alumno a maestro, recordando la semana que el Sensei paso en el hospital gracias a que estando ya en un estado normal e inconveniente la manoseo frente a Minato, recordó que ese día tuvo que usar su técnica de distracción patentada.

-Minato…- su tono hizo que volteara solo para encontrarse con un largo mechón rojo fuego, el rubio lo tomo como si fuera lo más valioso, analizándolo, acariciándolo con las puntas de sus dedos, viendo cada rayo de luz que su cabello capturaba. Kushina adoraba verlo jugar con su cabello, cuando estaban en su casa o en algún campo de entrenamiento solos, incluso hacia ruiditos, pero ahora, con tanta gente rodeándolos se limitaba a sostenerlo, olvidando lo demás, calmándose, de hecho ella se había dado cuenta que era lo único que lo relajaba.

Después de un rato, la tensión de su cuerpo desapareció y cuando le sonrió, deslumbrándola supo que su mal humor había pasado.

-¿Quién diría que el genio Namikaze podría ser tan celoso?- se burlo, pero su novio no la escucho, demasiado ocupado con el rameen y su cabello.

Ella amaba verlo perderse en ese simple gusto, porque sabía que aunque fuera el hombre perfecto, también tenía sus momentos de inseguridad, y tocar su cabello los desaparecía, no porque fuera lo que más le gustaba de ella, no, sino porque él y solo él, podía acariciarlo. Kushina detestaba que alguien siquiera se acercara a esa parte pero tratándose de Minato era diferente, aprendió a tolerar ese toque, incluso a amarlo y él lo sabía, haciéndolo sentir especial y amado.

* * *

**BUENO ES MI PRIMER MINAKUSHI**

**TRATE DE HACERLO LO MEJOR QE PUDE ACEPTO CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS**

**DEJEN SABER SI LES GUSTA CON UN REVIEW**

**JEJE **


	3. A la espera del cumplimiento del sueño

_solo para decir que los personajes de naruto asi como su espacio y tiempo no me pertenecen... la historia si pero los personajes no._

_Disfrutenla!_

* * *

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo ahí, su departamento le parecía muy pequeño a Minato. Todos sus amigos estaban amontonados en su sala, en casi completo silencio y por si fuera poco no solo sus presencias físicas lo alteraban, también su impaciencia, parecían rondar a su alrededor como fantasmas aumentando sus ya de por si sensibles y atolondrados nervios.

-Todo saldrá bien, veras que si 'ttebane- la voz de su novia lo distrajo por cinco segundos pero su tic verbal y su tono demasiado ansioso lo hicieron aferrarse más a su mano, tratando de sentirla más cerca de lo que ya estaba.

-Si, no tienes porque preocuparte, solo es un trámite ¿verdad?- Mikoto, la dulce mejor amiga de Kushina y novia del suyo, siempre tratando de ser positiva, pero hoy y con todo el estrés en la habitación no ayudo mucho.

-Aja- Fugaku, de por si no muy hablador especialmente hoy, parecía no querer decir nada más que monosílabos pero era comprensible, al ser uno de los futuros líderes de su clan debía estar ahí, era su trabajo y derecho, al igual que Hizashi, pero al ser demasiado cercanos al rubio fueron descartados, además eran demasiado jóvenes, y otra vez la dichosa palabrita que les habían dicho mucho a los tres genios. Todos sabían que eran capases pero la palabra siempre estuvo presente en todos los juicios que les daban.

-Yo creo que Minato debe encabezar la lista- susurro apenas con voz Hana, otra amiga de la pelirroja y el Namikaze.

-Gracias- él quería creer eso, al igual que todos los que lo rodeaban, pero sabían que aunque él era el rayo amarillo de Konoha, ninja temido por todos, el héroe de la 3 guerra, el mejor Sensei (según sus alumnos y su propia novia), un genio que aparece cada década, apoyado por muchos en el poder como posible sucesor, si, pero también muchos decían que no había forma de que alguien tan joven llegara a ser hokage. El sabía que era prácticamente imposible que el obtuviera el puesto, pero al menos quería estar en la lista de candidatos, saber que estaba en el camino, que todo lo que había hecho no fue para nada.

-Si ese mocoso no regresa pronto yo…- la ojivioleta apretó el puño y una pequeña vena se sobresalto en su frente. El estrés hacia que su carácter fuera más explosivo de lo normal, lo que preocupaba a todos en la habitación, en especial al usuario del sharingan, ella solía desquitarse de él en momentos como estos.

-Kakashi no tenia porque hacerlo- reprocho suavemente, cuando se entero que su hiperactiva novia había enviado a su alumno a espiar la reunión para saber quien quedaba en la lista se hizo el molesto, pero estaba muy agradecido en el fondo, no creía soportar por mucho tiempo la espera.

-Lo siento- pero no estaba arrepentida en lo absoluto, era una de las pequeñas ayuditas que ella le había dado a lo largo de los años por dos sencillas razones: la primera, cuando se hizo evidente que ella no le ganaría el puesto, deicidio que nadie más lo haría, porque nadie se lo merecía tanto como él, además, dos son mejor que uno. La segunda, cuando hablaba del sueño de ambos, (si, ambos, su Mina-chan adopto su sueño poniéndolo junto al de él, trabajando al doble para lograrlo) sus ojos brillaban como estrellas y ella daría lo que fuera para ver ese brillo.

-Además, no es como si hubiera fallado en alguna misión- la Uchiha argumento como si nada, apoyándose en el hombro de su novio, por lo que noto cuando todos se tensaron y ella misma lo recordó.

-¡Oh no!- Kushina llevo sus manos a su cara tratando de ocultar su horror- y si por eso no te consideran… todo será mi culpa.

-No, Shina, no es posible, éramos unos niños- trato de tranquilizarla pero ella era un manojo de nervios y aunque el también tuvo miedo no quiso culparla, después de todo ella había hecho mucho mas por el de lo que podía recordar- además no falle la misión.

-Fue peor, saliste lastimado gravemente de regreso a la aldea… sin ataques, todo por culpa de la tomate- su mejor amigo recordó en tono despreciativo, típico cuando se dirigía a ella, el ojiazul trato de callarlo mientras la chica entre sus brazos se estremeció por el llanto.

-Es mi culpa…- sollozo, no era algo que propio de ella llorar por todo pero el solo pensar que todo el sudor, sangre y esfuerzo de su novio se fuera al drenaje por su culpa la destrozaba.

-Tal vez ni siquiera lo recuerden…

-Todo cuenta en estos casos Minato- comenzó el Uchiha triste. El rubio suspiro, sumió la cara en el rojo cabello para tranquilizarse, y cerró los ojos permitiéndose recordar ese día.

_ -Todo salió perfecto 'ttebane, se los dije, teniéndome en su equipo todo saldría bien- la pequeña kunoichi de 14 años no paraba de brincar, a pesar de su tobillo lastimado. Todos sus compañeros la miraron de reojo y apretaron los dientes, incluso sus mejores amigas estaban algo molestas, su impulsividad les había traído problemas inesperados, al igual que la preocupación del Namikaze por ella si la pelirroja se lanzaba sin pensar al peligro, él la seguía sin siquiera analizarlo, aunque su mismo ingenio los había hecho salir adelante, y es que su amor por ella era evidente, la única que no lo veía era ella._

_ -Kushina… no brinques tanto te podrías lastimar mas- Minato la seguía como si fuera su sombra, listo para cualquier cosa, protegiéndola como siempre._

_ -No te preocupes tanto, diviértete- cojeo hasta la orilla de un pequeño barranco para ella era más bien un pequeño hoyo, nada importante._

_ -Ten cuidado, podrías…- extendió los brazos con pánico, imaginando el peor escenario, típico en él cuando ella estaba aunque sea un poquito cerca del peligro._

_ -Mina…- comenzó a quejarse por lo sobreprotector que era, cuando perdió el equilibrio por no tener un pie en el suelo, cayó de espaldas por lo que no podía reaccionar como le hubiera gustado, cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe, pero nada paso. Un momento antes sentía el aire golpeándola, después unos brazos rodeándola, entreabrió los ojos para darse cuenta que su cuerpo ya no caería en el suelo de lleno, pero el de su salvador si, también lo abrazo tratando de darle toda la protección que pudiera. No fueron ni 2 minutos lo que les tomo llegar al fondo. Ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta si no hubiera sentido como por culpa del dolor el aire salió por completo de los pulmones del rubio al igual que un gemido._

_ -Es… ¿estás bien?- logro preguntar controlando sus ganas de gritar. Su mente en lugar de hacer el reconocimiento de sus heridas como su entrenamiento lo marcaba, se concentro en analizar a la chica entre sus brazos, quien se removió para ponerse en pie lastimándolo aun más._

_ -Minato… no- se horrorizo al ver su estado, había sangre en su hombro y el brazo y pierna estaban en un ángulo que no parecía para nada natural. Nunca lo había visto así, un rasguño, algo de sangre, lo normal en un ninja, sobre todo en el, pero esto era demasiado._

_ -Tu… ¿estas…?- el dolor quería llevarlo a la deriva, pero se aferraba a esa sencilla pregunta, si tan solo supiera que estaba a salvo entonces dejarse llevar estaría bien._

_ -Si, si lo estoy… tranquilo, no te muevas- tan desesperada como estaba, se maldijo por no aceptar cuando Tsuande trato de convertirla en un ninja medico. Ahora solo podía darle los primeros auxilios- por favor, resiste._

_ -Shina… yo- quería tocar su rostro, limpiar sus lágrimas, pero su cuerpo no respondía, estaba tan ido que incluso la llamo por el apodo que sabia detestaba._

_ -Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo- y a pesar de la situación nunca creyó que sus manos se acoplaran tan bien._

_Entre todos lograron llevarlo al hospital de Konoha sin lastimarlo más, donde lo atendieron rápidamente, nadie estaba de humor para decir que había pasado, todos estaban demasiado concentrados en saber cómo estaba su amigo, y nadie se atrevió a preguntar cuando trataron de separar a la ojivioleta del rubio, sobre todo porque ella amenazo con destruir el lugar si siquiera pensaban en separarla de él._

_ -Kushina ya nos vamos, deberías hacer lo mismo- dijo Mikoto después de que dijeran que todo estaba bien, que solo tenía un par de huesos rotos, una herida muy superficial y varios golpes, nada de cuidado pero si muy doloroso, después de que habían llevado a un muy sedado Minato a la habitación en la que se quedaría. Y aunque ella sabía de mas que era lo que contestaría, no estaba de mas sugerirlo._

_ -No hasta que despierte- extendió la mano protectoramente sobre la de él y noto que estaba temblando. Fugaku decía que merecía sentirse culpable, "casi lo mata" había gritado, pero entonces ella sabía que no era culpabilidad, si no miedo, miedo a perderlo. Y aunque ella no hubiera estado ni en la misma misión, en cuanto se hubiera enterado del accidente hubiera dejado todo para estar aquí._

_ -El doctor dijo que no debía estresarse para no empeorar su estado_

_ -Lo prometo, Mikoto lo juro, no lo molestare ni siquiera me moveré de esta silla- suplico, los ojos muy abiertos, vulnerable. Viéndola así su amiga no pudo evitar pensar que él no era el único capaz de hacer todo por ella. Asintió antes de dejar a la persona mas hiperactiva de la aldea en una calma inusual.- Minato baka- susurro antes de quedarse dormida._

_Algo aplastando su pelo la despertó, inmediatamente trato de ponerse a la defensiva recordando todo lo que habían hecho con esa parte de su anatomía pero su cuerpo aun estaba demasiado adormilado, además analizando la situación, no lo estaban aplastando, si no acariciando. Se atrevió a espiar entre sus pestañas solo para ver a su mejor amigo con los ojos abiertos, completamente maravillados, tanto que a ella no le intereso que él hubiera cruzado esa pequeña línea invisible._

_Cuando Minato despertó lo primero que vio fue un abanico carmesí extendido por toda la mitad de su camilla, no supo que lo impulso pero estiro la mano lo más lento que pudo para alcanzarlo, era más sedoso de lo que recordaba. La primera vez que lo toco fue hace 6 meses, cuando la rescato y ni siquiera fue directamente de ella. En cuanto llegaron se la arrebataron de los brazos, quitándole la seguridad de que ella estaba a salvo, las manos comenzaron a picarle y tenía la sensación de seguir teniéndola aquí, con él, es como si su cuerpo no hubiera podido olvidarla, empezó a sentirse ansioso, nunca se había sentido así. Metió la mano a la pequeña bolsa que usaba para guardar sus kunais y saco lo que quedaba del rastro, las hebras de su cabello que había dejado, las acaricio ("bravo Namikaze te estás volviendo un acosador" se dijo a si mismo aunque sin detenerse), eran suaves, inmediatamente se tranquilizo porque era una parte de ella, muestra de lo fuerte que era. Ahora tenían el mismo efecto, lo hacía olvidarse de todo, ella era su tranquilidad, su paz, y aunque aun no tuviera el valor para decirle que la amaba, no dejaría que nada ni nadie la apartara de su lado._

_Nunca supo realmente cuanto tiempo estuvo así, solo salió de su trance cuando Kushina levanto la mirada, haciendo que su mano resbalara a su mejilla, el se tenso, esperando que lo matara o al menos le gritara y un poco del chacra naranja saliera pero ella solo sonrió, sintiendo comodidad, calor y agradecimiento ante el toque, porque era todo lo que necesitaba y quería en este momento._

_ -¿Dormiste aquí?- se relajo, ella no lo había lastimado o gritado, tal vez si estaba preocupada, sonrió ante el pensamiento. Ella asintió aun algo adormilada y sin moverse- debiste quedarte en tu casa._

_ -¿Cómo dormiste?- pregunto ignorando completamente el pequeño regaño mientras se pagaba más a su mano, acurrucándose._

_ -Bien_

_ -No tenias que hacerlo, siempre me estas salvando y…- reprocho suavemente, algo que ella no hacía y le hizo pensar que tal vez le gustaba que él la rescatara o estaba realmente preocupada.- no soy la típica damisela en apuros._

_ -Lo sé, créeme, pero aun así es un placer para mi salvarte- y así como si nada y como siempre con una sonrisa y una frase simple él la callaba. Ella se sonrojo casi del mismo color que su cabellera, inflo los cachetes y volvió la cara para que no la viera tan directamente._

_ -Minato baka_

El rubio rio suavemente contra la roja melena, haciendo que la dueña volteara, quedando tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos, ella creía que el debería estar furioso por arruinar su oportunidad.

-Estaba recordando ese día- su novia sollozo un poco más, el volvió a abrazarla queriendo transmitirle la tranquilidad que sentía al tenerla así- pero no el accidente, recordaba como encontré mi pasatiempo favorito y como me sentí al respecto.

-Minato baka- dijo justo como ese día, su sonrisa se hizo más ancha y beso su puchero dulcemente.

-No es el momento…- comenzó el Uchiha pero se detuvo al ser golpeado por su novia.

-Sensei, Kushina-san, hola- dijo un adolecente de cabellos plateados que apareció en una nube de humo, recibió toda la atención inmediatamente, como si fuera un gran milagro u obra de arte. La ojivioleta se olvido de todo menos de su novio, él la acerco mas a él, queriendo sentir la seguridad y confianza que ella le daba para cuando escucharan la mala noticia- me alegra decirle que tiene un año para demostrar que merece el titulo… porque encabeza la lista.

* * *

_oki doki... listo es un pequeño capitulo que salio de mi imaginacion, al pensar como hubiera sido la historia de esta hermosa pareja. Y he aqui... amm espero que les guste, ¿habra mas capitulos? aun no lo se, es algo que viene saliendo de mi cabeza, que mi mente va inventando conforme a la marcha... por eso no la pongo como completa seria medio incoherente que la cerrara ahora y despues me venga otro pequeño capitulo a la mente jeje._

_Por cierto... no estoy nada conforme con el final que tuvieron pero... respeto._

_Amm que mas puedo decir... a si acepto criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS y de las otras tambien haha... en cuento si tengo algun error gramatical, de coherencia o fluidez haganmelo saber para mejorarlo. Al igual que si tengo errores en cuanto a los nombre, frases de los personajes o dentro del universo minakushi que ustedes consideren, por favor avisenme para que lo pueda corregir en cuento pueda. De las personalidades ni hablo porque no nos dejan saber mucho en la historia asi que me las imagine de acuerdo a lo poco que nos dice el autor del manga y basandome en algunos otros fics que he leido jeje._

_Me voy esperando les guste. _

_Denme un review plis?_


	4. Discucion

Solo fueron segundos los que pasaron con ese silencio, que solo hace las cosas mucho mejores, después todo fue una avalancha de felicitaciones, abrazos y palmadas de parte de todos, excepto de cierta chica pelirroja que era la razón de su vida, quien se limitaba a observarlo mientras recordaba la primera vez que lo vio, como lo vio como un chico flacucho y afeminado, incapaz de estar a su altura, pasando por alto su seguridad, su firmeza y sobre todo esa bella sonrisa que parecía imposible desaparecer (no es que no lo hubiera intentando).

"_-Quiero convertirme en un gran Hokage- esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza como si él estuviera diciéndolo otra vez- y también seré admirado por todos ustedes"_ – aun recordaba como lo había odiado en ese momento, pero ahora estaba tan feliz porque esas palabras fueran reales.

-Shina… ¿no estás contenta?- la alegría y confusión se mezclaban en su voz, hacia mucho que el obstáculo de la competencia por el puesto había desparecido, pero aun así le preocupaba el hecho de que ella no dijera nada y a pesar de esto sus ojos brillaban como dos luceros, tanto que ella no lo soporto y se lanzo directamente a sus brazos, dejándolo medio tumbado en el sillón con ella encima de él.

-Lo hiciste, lo lograste, lo sabia- las lagrimas corrían libres por su rostro- el rubio se limito a acariciar su larga cabellera y admirarla como toda la vida lo había hecho, recordando cada minuto que vivió a su lado y si, incluidas las persecuciones y peleas.

-Lo hicimos, tu y yo- y era cierto, ella había estado ahí, levantándolo, animándolo, curando sus heridas emocionales y físicas- todo es gracias a ti.

_-Mina-chan…- una voz adormilada, prácticamente inconsciente lo despertó de su bien merecido sueño. Abrió los ojos lentamente para ver la cara de su novia en plena calma, una que solo podía tener a estar hora y que solo él podía ver, algo que sencillamente agradecía cada día._

_-Dime Shina- estiro las manos, buscándola bajo las sabanas, cuando la encontró se acerco mas, en respuesta ella se acurruco contra su cuerpo proporcionándole el calor que buscaban algo inmediato e instintivo, aunque 5 segundos después se separa de golpe, recordando porque lo había despertado. El ojiazul quedo sorprendido, ella jamás se alejaba._

_-Tienes que levantarte temprano ¿recuerdas? Lo repetiste tanto ayer- comenzó a patearlo suavemente para alejarlo pero estaba dormida y no era tan fuerte como para obligarlo, además, no es como si quisiera hacerlo, ahí en el círculo de sus brazos se sentía completamente alegre y segura, podría vivir allí por siempre- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenía que hacer?_

_-Entrenamiento- balbuceo ya casi dormido, amaba tenerla así, eran pocas las oportunidades que tenían de estar así y después de dos semanas de estar lejos por las misiones de ambos este era el cielo para la pareja._

_-¿Con tus mocosos?- no interrumpió su ligero ataque aunque sí lo hizo más suave. Después de todo jamás empezaban a tiempo, no pasaba nada con que el llegara 15 minutos antes que Obito por una vez, tal vez eso le enseñaría algo a ese niño con malas excusas. Sonrió con satisfacción- ¿piensas cancelarlo?... no es normal en ti- quiso sonar horrorizada pero era difícil con el abrazándola. Y vagamente se pregunto, ¿debería estar preocupada por eso?, pero el pensamiento desapareció inmediatamente cuando el beso su nuca._

_-No, con ellos entreno dentro de 3 horas- enterró la cabeza un poco más en su cabello volviendo su visión completamente roja, olvidando por completo que debía ser cuidadoso con sus palabras- es personal._

_-¿¡Qué!?- prácticamente grito despertándolo por completo, eliminando todo lo que le quedaba de sueño. Ella salto de la cama y lo miro molesta desde una esquina- dime que no has vuelto a tratar de perfeccionar esa técnica el… razón… reton…_

_-Rasengan- corrigió como niño regañado, esperando que el regaño no fuera tan fuerte, él sabia como se ponía con ese tema y por eso procuraba no hablar de eso en su presencia._

_-¡Como se llame!- ahora si grito al puro y original estilo de la habanera sangrienta, frustrada al 100% y por primera vez con el rubio- es perfectamente funcional así como esta, además… lo prometiste Minato, a Jiraya-sensei, a mí, dijiste que no volverías a hacerlo._

_-Shina, escucha…- dulcifico el tono al verla conteniendo las lagrimas, odiaba verla llorar y más si era por él, pero no podía simplemente dejarlo todo, renunciar, no era su naturaleza, además estaba tan cerca de lograrlo._

_-¡No!, nada de Shina escucha… ¿olvidaste que paso la ultima vez?- ahogo un sollozo al recordarlo lleno de heridas y casi sin chacra, una semana tuvo que pasar para que pudiera hablar y después de sus gritos y los del sannin sobre seguridad, lo que dijo fue: "lo siento, no quería preocuparlos, no volverá a pasar, lo prometo"- si el pervertido no te hubiera encontrado a tiempo…- ¿es que no veía que su vida perdía sentido sin él? ¿Qué era todo para ella?- yo… solo… no puedo perderte._

_-Y no lo harás, jamás te desharás de mi, pero es por eso mismo que necesito perfeccionarla, para protegerte- tomo sus manos y fijo su mirada en la de ella, tratando de hacerla entender, quería que lo entendiera, necesitaba que lo hiciera- es por ti. Para que estés a salvo y tranquila siempre._

_-¿Cómo pretendes que lo esté si te estás arriesgando indefinidamente?- siguió hipando como una desesperada sin poder controlarse. Quiso convencerlo por lo que se sentó a su lado en la cama y lo miro directo a los ojos donde solo encontró resolución, una que solo él tenía, que lo impulsaba a seguir adelante, jamás retroceder, supo que nunca lo haría cambiar de opinión. Solo había dos razones que lo hacían actuar así y creía saber la razón- ¿esto es por el kyubi verdad? Para proteger a Konoha._

_-No, yo… soy egoísta- su tono la sorprendió, la seguridad y convicción que tenia no era natural- sabes muy bien cuál es tu condición y en qué posición te pone frente a los que quieren el poder y si eso es algo que podría destruir a la aldea pero… ¿sabes que harían si te atraparan? No les importaría tu vida, solo te sacarían a esa bestia y te dejarían morir- su cuerpo se tenso ante el pensamiento, apretó sus manos mas, dolor y furia destilaban en cada acción al pensar que alguien podía herir a su Kushina de cualquier manera- y yo no podría sobrevivir a eso. Si eso pasara… simplemente te seguiría a donde fueras… es por eso que hago lo que hago, necesito mejorar- ella ladeo la cara ¿mejorar? Era imposible… El ya era perfecto, el rayo amarillo de Konoha, no había nadie mejor que él, tanto así que cualquier ninja del lado opuesto tenia ordenes de huir si lo veían- sabes que soy capaz de todo por protegerte pero hay mucha gente, demasiada, que te quiere y son más fuertes que yo, con mi nivel actual yo no puedo… si tan solo lograra perfeccionarlo…- ya estaba hecho, lo había dicho, su miedo más profundo por fin revelado. Las manos de la mujer que amaba se posaron en sus mejillas, acunando su rostro, calmándolo- tengo que proteger lo único que le da sentido a mi vida… tu. No dejare que nadie te separe de mi Kushina._

_-Nadie lo hará, Minato- ahora lo entendía mejor y aunque no lo quisiera tenía que apoyarlo. Suspiro y por primera vez se rindió, no había perdido la pelea porque ni siquiera era una discusión así que técnicamente no la estaba perdiendo.- lograremos perfeccionarlo juntos- el abrió los ojos más de lo normal, de todas las probabilidades esto no es lo que esperaba- con mis condiciones, siempre estarás descansado cuando lo intentes, mínimo 8 horas de sueño y siempre vigilado por Jiraya, yo o cualquier otra persona que yo considere responsable, tendrás un horario para estos entrenamientos y si digo para, te detendrás ¿ok?- parecía una madre estricta pero no le importaba. El Namikaze se limito a verla encantado- ¿entendiste Minato?_

_-Te amo Kushina Uzumaki- susurro antes de besarla y hacer que se perdieran en el otro, una vez más esa madrugada._

**Los personajes aquí descritos pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama. Solo la historia es mía. La escribo con fines recreativos y no de lujo. (Ok ya toda con términos legales ha ha)**

**Y pues nada… aquí otro intento de mi imaginación por recrear un poco de la bella historia de amor que tuvieron Minato y Kushina. Pues por lo poco que he visto creo que Minato siempre trabajo demasiado y una de sus motivaciones fue la mama de Naruto. Yeiii por ellos. Los veo como una unidad invencible e inseparable así que perdonen si parece demasiado cursi.**

**Vuelvo a insistir que si tengo errores de ortografía, continuidad o cualquier cosa dentro del universo de Naruto por favor háganmelo saber para que lo corrija en cuanto pueda.**

**Por cierto habrá más capítulos que ya tengo escritos y unos cuentos dentro de mi cabecita llena de imágenes de este hermoso héroe rubio ha ha.**

**Amm ahora si les gusta, denme un review por favor. n.n **

**Arriba el MinaKushi!**


End file.
